


I Miss You (A Momma CQ Fanfiction)

by DoodleDemon



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleDemon/pseuds/DoodleDemon
Summary: Fresh has been avoiding his family since an incident at Christmas.Now three years later he finally goes home for the holidays





	

Fresh sat in his dorm room looking at his phone’s dark screen; he didn’t know why he was waiting for a call that would likely not come tonight. He felt his soul give a pang and sighed flopping face down onto his pillow. He missed Error and regretted what he said…”Me and my big mouth….” Fresh sighed turning onto his back staring at the ceiling. He felt another pang in his soul and gave a soft bitter laugh, “You were right Geno...sadness is an icky feeling.”  Fresh turned on his music closing his eyes wishing he could undo the day his big mouth had torn a rift between he and his older brother.  In the background the a sad song began to play….

 

**_It’s been a long time, and I find myself wishing  maybe I could connect…._ **

 

**Three years ago:**

 

_“I’m nervous…” Geno murmured to his brothers. “Why? You have the highest GPA in the whole school. You deserve recognition for that.” Error said and Geno blushed hiding in his scarf. “You also proved the doctors wrong.” Fresh added. Error glared at him, “What did I say?” Fresh said. “You just dampened the mood baka.” Error huffed. “But he did prove em wrong.” Fresh insisted. “Now is not the time to talk about doctors!” Error hissed and Geno sighed watching his siblings bicker. “Error p-please stop. Fresh is r-right I did p-prove them wrong.” Error gave an angry huff but stopped yelling at Fresh. Fresh gave a lopsided smile to Geno who weakly smiled back.  Out on stage the superintendent  spoke of Geno. “There’s your cue bro.” Fresh nudged Geno very gently. Geno walked onto the stage very flustered when his classmates started clapping. “I…” Geno tried to speak but started to cough. “Oh no” Error said. Geno continued to cough and cough feeling lightheaded. The superintendent yelled for someone to call an ambulance. Geno was eased onto the stage his brothers running over to him, “Geno your breathing exercises.” Error said rubbing Geno’s back. Geno tried to breathe the way the doctors taught him but failed. He heard the doors open then blacked out._

 

_When he woke up the EMT asked him his name and age. She then asked if he could breathe deeply; once Geno was able to respond she unhooked him from the O2 machine. The EMT asked if he wanted to go to the hospital and Geno said no. Asy was called to take him home; the principal also excused Fresh and Error for the remainder of the day. Error didn’t let go of Geno’s hand the entire ride home murmuring soothing things to him. Fresh stared out the window in the front seat not saying a word; Asy watched the two in the backseat in his rearview mirror  seeing as Geno was trembling.  They arrived at the house Asy and Error helping Geno inside while Fresh carried their bags. Geno was set on the couch where he immediately began to sob. “Shh Geno it’s okay…” Error soothed hugging his brother who sobbed into his shoulder embarrassed and disappointed. Asy left to call CQ and Com to inform them of what happened. Geno was not any better when Sugar and Ink arrived after school ended for the day. They all did their best to comfort Geno while Fresh watched not sure what to do. After an hour Sugar and Ink went home leaving the brothers alone. Asy had been called into the hospital to care for a girl with Leukemia._

_Geno was still upset about what happened mumbling, “That w-was a fiasco…” Error hugged him offering comfort. “It wasn’t that bad.” “The EMT had to revive me on stage...yes it was…” Geno covered his face with his hands. Error sighed softly not arguing with Geno. Fresh had stayed in the recliner “We all knew this day was coming  though.” he said quietly. “What is that supposed to mean?!” Error snapped. “The day Geno’s illness catches him again? We all knew his health  would get bad again. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Fresh replied.  Error stood up. “Shut up Fresh!” Geno held onto Error’s hand, “Please don’t f-fight.” Error pulled away from Geno glaring at Fresh, “You are an insensitive prick you know that?” he growled. Fresh sighed softly. “Me being a prick doesn't change anything.” Error stalked toward Fresh his pixelation syndrome acting up as he got angrier. Geno watched them bicker feeling torn. “Error please…” He begged.  “ No Geno not this time!” Fresh watched them both “I don't understand why you're so mad.” “ You don't know when to shut the funk up that's why!” Error snapped. “Language bro.” Fresh said. Error felt something in him snap. He lunged at Fresh punching him across the face. Geno got up rushing over to them; he shoved Error away from Fresh. “I s-said stop!” Error glared “How can you stand up for him?!” Geno looked ready to cry, “Because he's our brother and...he's right…my health would s-start to go bad again someday. We all knew it would….” Error threw his hands up in frustration, “That doesn't mean he should remind you after you had a bad day!” Geno started to cry, “He's not doing it to be mean Error!”  Fresh rubbed his cheek watching them argue which was a first for him. Usually he and Error fought while Geno watched. “He should just keep his funking mouth shut!” Geno stomped his foot “And you need to control your temper!”_

 

_Geno suddenly began to cough. Error froze regretting his decision to argue with Geno. Geno continued to cough the stress having pushed his unstable health over the edge; Error rubbed his back try to help him. Fresh called an ambulance not taking any chances. 30 minutes later they sat in the hospital room with Geno who was asleep. Error was crying and glared at Fresh who had a bandage on his cheek from where Error punched him. “This is all your fault!” Error hissed angrily tears going down his cheeks as he held Geno’s hand._

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What I’d give to take it all back....now that I sorta understand why you got so mad…”  Fresh sighed. He pulled the blanket around his shoulder as the storm picked up. Storms still scared him because you know people have died during storms like the blizzard that howled outside his window. There was no way that his phone would work. He turned it on and saw the yellow alert symbol next to the message he tried to send.

 

**_It’s been a long night and this service sucks...and my message can’t be sent._ **

 

Fresh pulled the blanket over his head laying down staring at the picture of he and his brothers before they graduated high school. It was after a soccer game that they had won. Geno looked so happy and in the background you could see Dec and Sugar making peace signs. “It’s funny...emotions were never easy for me...now I wish I could go back to feeling nothing...it’s easier than feeling alone….”

 

**_All I know I need you….even if it was just for today._ **

 

He missed his family so much but all Error and he did was fight. He couldn’t stand being the reason Geno was upset enough to trigger an attack. “You always tried to patch things up between us…to hold our family together…”  He looked at the texts from Geno wishing he could reply and reassure him. Just to talk to him...and Error…

 

_Geno:Fresh are you ok?_

_Geno: We miss you_

_Geno: Are you coming home for Christmas this year?_

_Geno: Is it stormy up there?_

_‘I miss you too….I’m sorry…’ (message not sent)_

 

**_Some way you will see, a letter always leads me back to you...._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh’s soul gave another pang as he thought about his girlfriend Alaina back home; he missed her a lot and knows she misses him too based on her texts.

 

_Floof Queen: You doing okay?_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _Yea I guess_

_Floof Queen: You seem down?_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _I miss you and my mom...n bros_

_Floof Queen: I miss you too._

 

**_Wednesday 10:48pm_ **

_Floof Queen: Hun why not come home for the holidays?_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _It would be pointless...I wanna see you so much but…_

_Floof Queen: But what?_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _Everytime I come home… Error and I fight and Geno gets stressed..his health is bad enough as it is…_

_Floof Queen: And? They’re your family Fresh; besides all siblings fight._

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _I don’t want him getting worse…_

 

**_Dear lovely, I know it’s hard to be this strong_ **

 

**December 07, 2016**

_Floof Queen: Fresh? Are you there?_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _Yea. sorry just got out of class._

_Floof Queen: You coming home for the holidays this year?_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _….Alaina….I just can’t put Geno through the stress…_

_Floof Queen: Geno misses you Fresh...we all miss you_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _I miss you too my floof queen._

_Floof Queen: I won’t force you to come home but promise to at least think about it?_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _I promise I will Alaina_

_Floof Queen: Love you  my neon babe_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _Love you too my floofy waifu._

  
  
  
  


Fresh smiled seeing her texts. He missed her and his family so much. He had thought about going home for Christmas but the same nagging thought returned; if he went home the fighting between he and Error would cause Geno’s health to get worse.

 

 **_Neon Babe:_ ** _I dunno if I can make it this year…_

_Floof Queen: Is it Geno or?_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _The weather actually. Storm is coming ya know?_

_Floof Queen: Stay warm okay?_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _I will don’t cha worry_

_Floof Queen: I miss you_

**_Neon Babe:_ ** _Miss ya too_

 

**_I may be gone but not for long, I swear._ **

Fresh stared at the error symbol beside the message he had tried to send to Alaina

 

 **_Neon Babe:_ ** _I love you but I don’t think I can make it this year._ **_(Message not sent)_ **

 

The wind howled outside making Fresh shiver. He looked out at the swirling snow turning his phone over in his hands. He missed everyone back home; he wanted to see them all again. He understood little to nothing of emotions but the few he did sorta understand are fear and sadness. He stared at the tattered rainbow scarf hanging on his dorm door rubbing his neck. It happened such a long time ago yet he still had the tattered scarf Ink gave him. “ _YOU DON’T DESERVE THAT SCARF!” “B-bro...c-can’t...breathe…” “SHUT UP! Geno is finally home and you don’t even want to spend time with him!” Fresh gagged as the scarf tightened around his neck. ‘I’m gonna die…’  He thought his soul pounding fearfully as Error pulled the knot tighter against his throat as he attempted to rip the scarf off his neck._

 

**_It’s not like me to argue over nothing so I apologize in advance for what I’ll put you through_ **

 

Fresh sighed again and stared at the snow looking back at the unsent messages. His soul gave a hard pang and he clutched his shirt realizing that he was feeling...homesick. He felt the pang again and looked at his phone; his family reached out along with his girlfriend. He tossed his phone aside hiding under the blanket again closing his eyes trying to ignore the pangs. Going home would have the same result as it did last time he turned up for Christmas. Geno had a panic attack after Error pulled his scarf off when he said he was going for a walk. He closed his eyes the sad music continuing on muffled by the blanket.

 

**_But I’m afraid of losing the better part of home_ **

Fresh slowly fell into a restless sleep spending most of the night tossing and turning; his brows furrowed as he began to dream.

 

 _Everyone stood around the tree drinking cocoa chatting quietly; Decans stared at the door. “He’s not coming… is he?” Decans asked. “Big surprise…” Error mumbled his voice laced with sadness. Geno looked away tears in his socket; he missed his brother. Asy went to Geno wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Geno sniffled tears escaping down his cheek. “I  m-miss him so much...” Asy gently rocked Geno trying to calm him down a little. “I’m sure he misses you too…” Asy said quietly. “I want to see him again….” Geno began to sob. Asy rubbed his back. CQ hugged her oldest son, “We miss him too sweetie.” Geno sniffled more,  “...my h-health is the r-reason he won’t come h-home………”_ **_It’s not your fault bro…_ ** . _“I j-just want him to come home…..”  I_ **_wish I could but…_ ** _. “Me and my stupid illness…”_ **_Stop blaming yourself…_ ** _“This is all m-my fault…”_ **_Geno… it really isn’t.._ ** _“F-Fresh….please come back...my health shouldn’t keep you at bay…”_ **_... dang it Geno!_ **

 

“S’not your fault!” Fresh woke up with a start the words still echoing in his head his soul giving a particularly hard pang. Fresh stared at the snow storm the pangs continuing to remind him of his dream. After about ten minutes of staring at the snow Fresh made up his mind. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed his bag packing up the gifts he’d planned on mailing once the storm settled. He got dressed grabbing his coat and keys along with the rainbow scarf heading out of the dorm locking his room. He pulled the scarf over his nose going to his car. Ten minutes later he was driving up the I-76 listening to Swan Song. Fresh looked at the picture on his keys of he and Alaina smiling at the camera. He turned his eyes back to the road glad he had a heated windshield on his car seeing as the storm is pretty bad. Fresh tapped his neon gloved fingers along to the beat of Just Gold as he drove. He can’t wait to see the shocked look on Alaina’s face when he gets home. She usually visits his family for Christmas; their families get together. It’s like all of their friends and his girlfriend are extended family. The thought of seeing everyone again made his soul beat funny and feel warm. It filled him with determination to get there before Christmas ends.

 

**_So can we work it out? ‘Cause it’s not quite fair to throw it all away_ **

 

He attends a university that is a few hours outside Columbus, which is about another hour and a half from the town he and his family live in. “I don’t want a lot for Christmas…” One of his favorite Christmas songs began to play. “There is just one thing I need…” Fresh felt his lips turn up in a smile singing along, “ I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree..” Fresh turned onto the I-54 continuing to sing along with Mariah Carey. “I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true…. All I want for Christmas is you~”

**_We carry on_ **

 

Fresh tapped his fingers to the beat of the bells continuing to sing, “ I don’t want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need. I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don’t need to hang my stocking upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas day.” He hit another snow band and focused more on the road knowing that it is very icy despite the plows salting the roads and clearing the snow. He hummed quietly along with the song checking the clock on his car. It read 11:45pm. “Dang” Fresh sighed knowing he still had another almost four hours before he got home. “I’ll be home soon mi familia.” He said quietly his soul feeling warm again. “Is dis happiness?” He mused enjoying the fading warm feeling in his soul. “Cause if it is...it’s totes rad.” Fresh gripped the wheel and continued to drive Christmas music filling his car. He hummed along with some of the songs keeping his eyes ahead of him looking for rest stops and road signs. His gas light came on after another hour of driving. He stopped at a gas station and filled up noticing that the storm was getting worse. “No point in getting into an accident.” Fresh said paying for his gas before seeking a hotel in the small town he drove into. He found an inn and booked a room for the night. “Heading home for the season?” The woman asked. “Yea...been a few years since I got home for xmas.” Fresh admitted. “Well the weather is not forgiving the further north ya go.” The woman said. “Yup the weather is totes unrad sometimes.” Fresh agreed taking the key. He flopped onto the bed after checking for bedbugs. He used magic to fry any that may be hiding. He plugged in his phone and saw that the messages had gone through. He saw that Geno had texted him back about an hour ago.

 **_Geno:_ ** _Sorry for what? Fresh are you okay??_

Fresh picked up his phone leaving the festive music on and texting Geno back

 **_Fresh:_ ** _Yea bro I’m fine. The storm kept that message from getting to ya is all._

He was startled when Geno replied seeing as it IS past midnight.

 **_Geno:_ ** _O-oh I see....hope to see you soon…_

 **_Fresh:_ ** _You doin okay?_

 **_Geno:_ ** _I’m f-fine...you know same as usual._

 **_Fresh:_ ** _Bro...dun go pulling my leg. It’s not humorous._

 **_Geno:_ ** _Pfft Fresh...that was so bad._

 **_Fresh:_ ** _I know~_

 **_Geno:_ ** _Snrk...I’m heading to bed Fresh._

 **_Fresh:_ ** _Night big bro, dream of sugarplums or somethin_

 **_Geno:_ ** _pffft Maybe I will_

 **_Fresh:_ ** _Love ya_

 **_Geno:_ ** _Night Fresh._

 

**We carry on**

Fresh shut off his phone a smile on his face as he set an alarm for six am knowing he’d be home right as his brothers got up. He fell asleep snuggling into the comforter his soul giving a pleasantly warm pang. He decided that yes the warm pangs of happiness were nice. He preferred them to the harsh pangs of homesickness. Emotions are still weird to him but hey...learn as ya go right? No one learns emotions over night or over like 10 years...whatever he’s learning regardless. Fresh sighed hugging the spare pillow. “Soon bro….soon….” He mumbled in his sleep. He had nice dreams for once. He was still hugging the pillow when his alarm went off. He shut it off and got up stretching seeing sunshine outside. “Sleep through the storm? Check.” Fresh dug out his favorite sweater that reads CHILL with a snowman wearing sunglasses on it . He put on his coat, gloves and hat grabbing his stuff and the key before heading to the desk. He left her a tip and a note before jumping back into his car. He saw it’s 6:15am and backed out of the lot getting back onto the I-54 heading for Columbus. He drove along the freshly cleared road slipping on his YOLO shades to shield his eyes from the weak sunlight that shone off the snow as light fluffy flakes fell outside his car. Fresh didn’t dare do more than 60 mph on the highways due to icy patches. He hummed along to ‘I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus’ as he drove home snickering at the silliness of the song. “My ma would never kiss old swirly beard.” Fresh hummed more as another song came on.

 

He entered Columbus at around 7:45am and drove onward through the city feeling another warm pang in his soul at the familiar surroundings. He saw the road that led to Dixon Amusement Park as he drove by the green and orange ugly shed. “Those were da good times.” Fresh said as he neared the hospital where his bro and Sugar spent A LOT of time even now. Geno was better though just needed more check ups; Sugar needed IV treatments periodically. “Some things don’t change with age.” Fresh sighed. He drove out of the city his soul jumping a bit when he saw a sign for his hometown. “Home stretch yo.” He focused on getting there before everyone was up. He checked the time and saw it was around 8:45am. He felt his soul jump again as he drove through the small town about an hour from his own. He began to get more warm pangs as he neared his girlfriend’s house because yo dat means he’s almost there. He arrived at his own house at 9:45 and jumped out after parking his car. He could see that no one was awake yet and grinned. He was never in his life able to understand what Ink meant by excitement until right now. He was so eager to surprise his family. He walked to the back door grabbing his key and unlocking it quietly; he slipped upstairs after hanging his coat and other wet accessories up to dry. He saw the amazing blue spruce his family found. “Biggest ever.” He mused.; Fresh got the presents set under the tree before starting on the coffee and tea. “This will wake em up.” he mused getting the table ready for xmas breakfast.

 

Fresh hummed turning on the Christmas radio station making the whole house ring with soft xmas music. Upstairs he heard Geno shuffling around along with Asy. They always got up first along with his mom. He heard footsteps and felt more warmth in his soul. Boy did ne miss his mom’s hugs and his brother’s. He poured the coffee for his mom and Asy and tea for Geno adding milk and sugar. They came into the kitchen and found the cups, “Who made the coffee and tea?” Geno yawned. Fresh slipped up behind his brother covering his eye. “Guess who” he teased. “S-Sugar…?” Geno said. “Not quite.” He uncovered Geno’s eye letting him turn around; he caught the mug before it fell. Geno teared up. “Fresh...oh my god!” Geno hugged him tight tears running down his cheek. “Missed ya too bro.” he returned the hug feeling Geno crying into his shoulder. “It’s at times like dis I wish i could cry…” Geno just hugged him tighter trembling a bit. “Geno…” CQ stopped talking when she saw him her own eyes wide. She walked over hugging them both, “My neon child has returned.” CQ said tears rolling down her cheeks. “Missed ya too mom...so much…” Fresh replied relishing in his mother’s hug. They felt weight and saw Asy was hugging them too. “F-Fresh kiddo...good to have you back…” Fresh just smiled enjoying it all. The coffee has by this point roused everyone else and they began to come into the living room. “Who set the table?” Sugar yawned. “Heck if I know…” Sour replied rubbing his eyes. They got their coffee/tea and walked into the living room. “Yo”  Fresh said before Sugar basically tackled him with a hug. “Heh good ta see ya” he patted Sugar’s back waving to Sour who yawned waving back. Much like Error Sour was not a touchy-feely guy.  Sugar was smiling ear to ear when he let go of Fresh. The next to tackle hug him was Ink, “You came back! I missed you so much! Is that the scarf I gave you?” Ink asked. “Yup” Ink just hugged him more his eye changing shapes rapidly. Dec was the next one in the room. He saw Fresh and started crying with joy. Fresh hugged him having really missed the smaller skeleton. “Freshy Fresh is back Deccy Dec.” Dec smiled wiping his eyes weakly punching his arm, “I missed you.” he said. Com was happy to see him along with Lana. Error was the last skeleton down and when he saw Fresh he socked his arm before hugging Fresh tight, “I missed you you idiot!” he huffed smiling. “Missed you too glitchy bro.” Fresh patted his back. “And I totes deserved that.” Error grinned, “Yes you did.” Fresh greeted his future in-laws giving them hugs. He found Alaina in the kitchen stirring her coffee. He slipped his arms around her waist. “Hello floofy.” Alaina turned around and jumped on him hugging him tight. “Fresh but you said…” Alaina was tearing up with joy, “I lied” She just burried her face in his chest smiling ear to ear. They sat down and ate breakfast before tearing into the presents. Everyone was laughing and smiling; Fresh felt something warm on his cheek. He was crying; crying from what he had no clue but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was right in front of him. He pulled Alaina close and felt Geno leaning on his other shoulder. They all got together and took a picture. Of course Alaina and Fresh were put under the mistletoe and boy did she give him one hell of a kiss. “Best Christmas EVER!” Ink cheered. Surrounded by his friends and family Fresh agreed that this was the Best Christmas EVER.

 

**_We carry on with every day_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Momma CQ created by : http://alainaprana.tumblr.com/ (give her love peoples)


End file.
